Waing up in japan
by Alwayslivetothefullest345
Summary: this is a story of love and courage ENJOY ! and please review xx
1. Woman with a heart of coal

_i don't own any characters apart from Karin and Yuuko, they are both girls who had a hard life and got mutated. Karin is monkey mutant and __**yuuko**__ is a tiger mutant and feel in love, Karin had Mikey and Yuuko had Raph anyway to the story enjoy ! And please review xx_

_Another day another patrol hunt Karin, Leo, Raph, Mikey, donnie, yuuko and April were in the shell raiser. It was all quiet for some reason there was no kraang about nor purple dragons it was strangely quiet but it was nice they all pulled over to sit on a rooftop and they all sat together in couples apart from Leo who still loved karai but knew he would never get her to his side. they all kissed under the starlit sky but they stopped when they heard I screech of pain from Karin she had been hit by a throwing star in the shoulder when she wasn't looking "Oh my god are you ok Karin" said Mikey while holding her steady."Yh I will be fine" she said while gritting her teeth and pulling it out while trying to stop the blood pouring out. "Hold on" April said while she tore her shirt in half and wrapped it on her arm to stop the blood. All they heard was laughing then "haha you pathetic mutants don't you ever learn i will always find you and you're never safe when karai is up and kicking" "kariai we don't want any trouble so I'm going to say this once stop it and turn around and leave us be" Leo said all stern with everyone looking up with anger in there faces. "What but thats not fair cause my foot clan needs to blow off some steam and and well your the perfect people to do it" she said sarcasticlly "foot clan attack and keep them busy "while I will get april, yuuko and Karin"she said under her breath._

_the foot clan pushed the three girls seven roof tops down so they can keep away from the turtles. But Leo, Donnie, Raph and Mikey didn't notice for they were to busy fighting. But the foot clan got a hold of them four and pushed there faces towards the girls and all they saw was them covered in cuts kneeling on the floor and them being held down by the foots. But karai had a great idea she thought "if she's was going to find there sensei she could easily beat it out of these three no problem" so she got there heads and hit them so hard so they were knocked out one by one but yuuko was the last to be knocked out but before she could do so she got loose turned around, grabbed karai by the head and flipped her over her shoulder slamming her on the ground "that's my girl" Raph said all pleased with a big smile on her face, but karai got up and was about to stab her in the neck and Leo shouted "look out behind you but she moved only just to be stabbed in the hand and she screamed in pain "let's go with these two" she shouted "I only Need two to snap in telling me where your sensei is" and the foot Let go of the turtles and headed towards karai in the distance._

_"Raph immediately ran towards yuuko and picked her up in his arms and held her tight saying "don't worry I will get you home and clean you up" and turned around to his brothers. Mikey was just about to run after them but was stopped by Leo for it was too late if they even went after them they would not be able to catch up and Leo pulled Mikey in for a hug with donnie joking whilst letting out a few tears and just then all of there phones went off and Raph stood yuuko up but when he let go she passed out and landed half way off the building so they thought they better bring her back to the lair and get her looked at so they got back and donnie was in his lab with sensei to deal with her injuries, while Raph and Mikey were in the living room Mikey couldn't stop crying but Raph just stayed calm even though he felt the same way. There phones went off again so the picked them up and they were about to look at the two messages when Leo came running in saying "I know where they are but your not going to believe me when I tell you !...To be continued..._


	2. Love is all they need xx

**_I _****don't own any characters apart from Karin and Yuuko, they are both girls who had a hard life and got mutated. Karin is monkey mutant and yuuk****_o is a tiger mutant and feel in love, Karin had Mikey and Yuuko had Raph anyway to the story enjoy ! And please review xx_**

_"Try me" Raph said and gave him a what is it glare, We'll I just heard the messages and it's april and Karin they have secretly hacked there phones to ours so we can see where they are and well..."oh what is It Leo just tell us" Mikey said getting a little frustrated "well there in Tokyo in japan" and all the two turtles could stare in shock and the three of them ran to Donnies lab and began to bang the door and shouted come quick it an emergency and Donnie and Sensei cam out saying "WHAT!"in unison and there blood boiling. It's april and Karin there in Tokyo "Omg what" said yuuko "we have to help them" "No" said Raph with a loving yet stern voice "your to hurt to go into battlep" "I don't care she said I'm going if you like it or not" but she was stopped but two hands this time and a chain on her stopping her from walking away "no" they said "you can't you will be killed" "and so will they if I don't do something Raph I must help my friends it's because of me we couldn't go after them and I'm not stopping this time" she yanked her arm out of the chain and shoved the hands off her shoulders and walked off. The four looked up at sensei wondering why he just let her go like that, he knew why they were looking at him so his answer was "shes still very young she must learn from her mistakes and thrive from them" and then he walked into his room to meditate."No" said Raph while welling up "she can't do this she will be killed" Donnie just put his hand on his shoulder and said "don't worry no harm will come to her we will protect her and we will be back home with them all in no time" and with saying that he walked to his laptop to get a boat to sail them to and from Tokyo...meanwhile in Tokyo..._

_April woke up first her hands ached from the cuffs and she saw Karin just coming round. She looked around all confused and said "where are we" just then a bolt of lighting flashed into the room and the light revealed a shadow in the corner and she spoke "ahhhhh I glad you awoke miss hacker, I saw on your phone that you hacked it so the freaks could track it" she said a little angry and slapped her in the face but all April said was "turtles they are turtles" and tried to get her but the chains held her back so she just spat at karai instead and then suddenly a younger voice was spoken and it said "you will lose karai they will come and will beat you and the shredder" she said while being half asleep since she was younger and hasn't gotten used to being knocked out much. "What was that I will lose oh your mistaken little ape I will win and all of you will be my lab animals and bow down to me and the shredder" and as she was about to hurt her she heard a "NO!" And karai turned around and said "what why should I she ain't worth anything to me" "no your wrong karai think about it she's worth more to you she's younger fitter and I'm older and weaker please don't hurt her"..._

_there was a trail thought but she said it "hurt me instead but please don't hurt Karin think how your father would think if you killed a younger and fitter mutant and let me live" karai thought for a moment she realised that she was corrects so she punched April In the face but she said nothing and just looked up licking the blood around her mouth. Karin said "no April I can take it please don't do this" "shut it ape me and April are talking, foot make sure this ape doesn't get in my way while me and April talk. All April could here was Karin screaming "no April no April aaaapril don't do this you'll die" but all April did was turn her head and took so many beatings for 10 whole minutes it was just punching and kicking but karai just pulled out a knife and cut her everywhere. This went for about a week she hardly ate and was being beat up every hour and never saw Karin once but karai said she was ok but of course I didn't believe her...meanwhile..._

_Donnie, Leo, Raph, Mikey and Yuuko just got to Tokyo and wore disguises of large hats, long rain coats and big boots but loosed them as soon as they were safe, there was also an identical TCRI building but they could only guess they were there Since karai destroyed the phone long before the got to Tokyo it it's just been guessing and luck. "come on let's head on inside" a numbe. Of thoughts and questions went through donnie and Mikey's minds then "are they ok, are they hurt, what did they do, did they tell things they shouldn't of had, are they even alive" but that question made them we'll up just thinking about made there way through the building but there was no foot anywhere and it made them wonder why. Out of no where Karai jumped from the ceiling and laughed and said "ahhhhhh I have been expecting for you to come and awwwww you brought little yukko how sweet oh and thanks by the way for this hidious bruise by the way" "your welcome and i have plenty more where that came from don't youworry I have been saving up now where are my sisters you coward" "haha me a coward more like your sisters you want to see them we'll then go ahead see for yourself in the CCTV cameras" April was being beaten up by strong men and weren't holding back for anything but what suprised them was that karai said "it's funny isn't it I never chained her up she just takes the blows for little Karin who is in a different cell and the funny thing is that she's taking her own life to save hers even though she might not get the full blows we still beat her up" "you monster" shouted yukko "oh no I'm not the monster you are your the freaks that think your heroes but the truth is that your not your ugly, pathetic sewer rats"...To be continued..._


	3. I'll always love you forever and always

**I don't own any characters apart from Karin and Yuuko, they are both girls who had a hard life and got mutated. Karin is monkey mutant and yuuko is a tiger mutant and feel in love, Karin had Mikey and Yuuko had Raph anyway to the story enjoy ! And please review xx**

Yuuko was just about to pounce on her and tear her throat out but she hurt her hand and backed off. "I see your stab wound still hurts like I said pathetic" she called for the foot clan to bring in the girls And within seconds they were there all chained and basically being dragged on the floor but April was worst and even though she was badly hurt as soon as she saw Karin was hurt she was shouting at karai saying how dishonouring she was to herself and family and made karai cut her again with fury. April noticed someone was there she noticed the purple and green anywhere "donnie" she said with a pity full smile "yh I'm hear I'm going to rescue you" "haha no your not she is my path to vengeance your not having her april looked up at karai and told her to come near her and she did April was making a deal with karai "karai you can have me just let Karin go please I beg of you she's too young to be put through this" "and what's in it for me princess" she said slyly "me and and you can shove them out without putting much effort to get rid of them and I promise I will never try and get away" she looked at her and she thought for a moment "no I might aswell kill you and keep her and she stabbed her in the back" "No! April" said donnie while ramming karai down while Leo, Raph and Mikey crowded around her and all she said was "this isn't over I will have my revenge on you all" and in a flash she jumped in the air and used a smoke bomb to get away Donnie leo ran over to April but she was hardly breathing if she was to survive he had to do cure there and then and luckily there was a box full of stuff he needed two floors down so he picked her up bridal style and took her to the elevator with Leo "us she going to be alright what do you have to do on her" Leo said all concerned "I have to her cuts and stitch them" when April heard that she flinched she was a little scared she hated needles and now she was having stitches it was not a hoot day for her. Donnie kissed her on the forehead and said "it's ok I Have done it many times your fine but I have to do it ok sweetie" April didn't like it one bit but she sighed and gave a weak nodd. Leo shouted to Rah that they will meet him on floor 54 and Raph gave a worried nod and went back to Karin when she noticed Mikey was there she pulled him into a kiss and It felt nice she missed Mikey so much and wouldn't know what to do without him and at first Mikey was shocked they were just going out and this was the first time they kissed but Mikey didn't care he loved her and kissed her back and picked her up without breaking away from the kiss and took her to the elevator with Raph and yuuko following on behind whilist holding hands. When Karin did pull away she said "oh Mikey I love you so much" and Mikey said with a happy smile "I love you more though" and before she could argue she he asked her where she was hurt and she said "oh Mikey don't worry about me it's just a couple of cuts" but Mikey saw more than just minor cuts so when they got to floor 54 he put Karin down and looked closely at them and he got a luke warm flannel and wiped them down...meanwhile in the other room...

Leo was holding Aprils hand and donnie pierced through her skin and stitched the wounds up he hated to hurt April but he had no choice "it's almost over" "your doing great april just a few more cuts to stitch up ok" Leo said because he obviously knew I was in pain but when it was over they bandaged me up and we all made our way to the boat in the disguises they had hidden and got on there way to New York. The journey was long and painful but we finally made it. And as soon as we got home we all sat on the couch and cuddled together apart from Leo he walked into the dojo and meditated. Everyone fell asleep apart from April, she was leaning on donnie and thinking he was asleep she said to him quietly "I love you donnie i always have and always will" "I love you too" he said with one eye open and a cute smile he pulled me in and they kissed till sunrise. Now your properly wondering about Raph, yukko, mikey and Karin. well you see as soon as Mikey got home with karin they cuddled for a bit the played a few video games and slept in the same bed since karin was to scared to be alone after what happened and the slept peacefully all night together. Now as you know Raph isn't very cuddly but ever since yuuko was badly hurt but still went into battle it made him realise that she's very precious to him and he must treasure her forever so when they got home they just spent the entire time enjoying each others company

The End !


End file.
